Otanjōbiomedetō
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Hiroto le da una sorpresa a Midorikawa ,aunque eso le tiene un poco desanimado a el rechazo de sus amigos,pero no es mas que parte de una sorpresa grande para Midorikawa en su aniversario, pasen y lean.


_**Bien hoy 13-mayo es cumpleaños de la cosita verde mas linda de Aliea** -_ alien ** _\- Gakuen  
_** ** _y me tome la libertad de hacer este Onetshot a mi amor platónico pistacho,  
espero les guste lo hice hace un mes pero me espere hasta este día,  
espero sea del agrado a todas las fans de Ryuuji y el Kimidori_**

 ** _creo era justo cundo ya le hecho uno a Hiroto en su día, ahora le toca a Ryuuji-lindo._**

* * *

 _(Midorikawa x Hiroto)  
_ Tema original : Otanjōbiomedetō  
Autor original

* * *

 _ **(Feliz Cumpleaños)**_

Era Mayo cualquier otro mes para el resto del mundo menos para Masaki o para mí, el me pidió planeáramos juntos una fiesta sobrepasara Ryuuji, lo malo es que siempre el mismo se arruina la sorpresa por los últimos 8 años, seguro este no sería la excepción…. así que le di dinero suficiente a Masaki para que se hicieran cargo mientras yo lo invitaba a cenar y tener una tarde juntos mientras el junto a Suzuno y Hitomiko arreglaban todo este día el cual llevábamos plañendo en secreto un mes….

-realmente me sorprende dejaras el trabajo para invitarme a salir- _mencionaba midorikawa mientras iba junto a Hiroto en el automóvil-_

-vamos, lo dices como si nunca lo hiciera, además hoy es tu cumpleaños, porque no salir, o es que acaso ya tenías planes-

-bueno, intente- _recordando a sus amigos mientras suspiraba-_

-¿intentaste?-

-le llame a Kazemaru y me dijo estaba en Italia y no regresaría hasta el año del queso, ¿Qué año es ese?-

-seguro estaba ocupado- _sonriendo ante tan extraña escusa-_

-llame a sakuma y él dijo tenía que salvar a los pingüinos de vivir bajo el frio y haría protesta en el Ártico, ¿desde cuándo a los pingüinos les molesta el frio?-

-seguro se refería a alguna película-

-también llame a aphrodi pero el de plano ni me contesto-

-que mal, pero dime es mi imaginación o todo tus amigos tiene de requisito el cabello bajo el hombro-

-como sea, quería ir con ellos algún sitio- _ignorando el mal chiste de Hiroto al sentirse mal por no estar con sus amigos-_

-¿te molesta fuera yo en único junto a ti este día?-

-claro que no, ya dije me sorprendiste, el que me llamaras y me pidieras dejar todo para salir de emergencia, realmente estoy feliz…pero-

-¿pero que?-

-quería ir con ellos, y por lo menos este año dejarte de molestar-

-pero que insinúas, que me eres molestia cuando es tu cumpleaños, vamos para mi es mucho lujo salir contigo solo nosotros dos, un día sin masaki e ir a divertirnos a lujares que para el son aburridos-

-supongo- _sonriente animándose a sí mismo-_

-bien, vamos a tu restaurante favorito, después iremos al cine, seguido iremos a dar un paseo largo e ir a un hotel-

-me imagino que quieres hacer en el hotel- _mirándolo de mala manera tras su idea-_

-tan mal me conoces _\- riéndose por el comentario de ryuuji-_

-lo dijo porque te conozco, ahorré monos el viaje y vamos directo al hotel-

-vaya tantas ganas tiene de mi- _sonriendo y tomando la mano de ryuuji y besar su palma-_

-pero que dices- _alejando su mano y sonrojarse-_

-yo en cambio siempre tengo ganas de ti- _deteniendo el automóvil y tomándolo del mentón y besarlo_ -

-no me hagas esto, alguien puede vernos _\- alejando a Hiroto sintiéndose acalorado-_

-dentro de un automóvil, lo dudo, bien espero te guste nuestro día juntos-

Mientras yo llevaba a Midorikawa a varios sitios distrayéndole haciéndole creer incluso que sus amigos preferían escusas que ellos mismos eligieron a querer estar con él en cu cumpleaños número 25, me alegraba el fuera el mayor solo en eso,

mientras tanto, mi hermana había pedido el salón magnolia de un hotel 5 estrellas para el cumpleaños de Midorikawa para invitar a algunos amigos, principalmente de el a su cumpleaños, por mi sus "amigos" podrían meterse en un cohete directo a la galaxia más lejana y jamás regresar, no es que me moleste tenga amigos, solo sus "amigos" les deseo un largo viaje, intente involucrarme, pero lo más que pude es dejar dinero en las manos de mi hermana ya que seguro creía que midorikawa podría interrogarme y terminaría arruinado su sorpresa como lo hicieron antes sus amigos.

Llegamos al restaurante que a él le gustaba ya que de postre tenía una copa de helado con 5 tipos de chocolates, cosa que a él le gustaba, así como la buena comida de ese lujar, después fuimos al cine donde convencí amablemente –dinero- al dueño del lujar, la sala sola y proyectaran la película favorita de Midorikawa de un alíen verde que conocía a un niño huérfano , después habiendo dejado el automóvil en el estacionamiento del cine nos fuimos caminando al hotel que no estaba muy lejos…

-no puedo creer rápidamente 3 horas y ya son las 8:30pm de la noche- _observando su celular midorikawa mientras iba junto a Hiroto-_

-bien ahora vamos al hotel-

-que lata, - _desesperándose al no saber nada de sus malos amigos_ \- mejor vamos a casa y dejamos a masaki en casa de hitomiko o lo hacemos sin que nos escuche _\- guardando el teléfono y sonreír pícaramente al pelirojo-_

-vamos deja de hacer un berrinche y provocarme al menos que quieras te lleve de la mano-

-no-

-entonces camina-

-dime, solo eso habrá-

-¿qué cosa?- _mirando a midorikawa que jugaba con sus manos frete al estómago-_

-podrías darme un buen regalo sabes-

-¿cómo qué?-

-ya se un diamante del tamaño del meteorito alíen- _recordando semejante trozo de cráter que aún tenían los kira en un laboratorio secreto-_

-lo siento, no puedo, dudo puedas siquiera mirarlo de cercas o cargarlo-

-una habitación de…-

-si hablas de tu sueño de comerte una habitaciones helado y dulce, olvídalo, ya lo hablamos no puedes comer tanta azúcar, el medico dice que si te excedes de nuevo te someterá a una dieta a falta de azúcar, sino te dará diabetes y eng-

-ya basta, -callando a Hiroto con la mano- ya entendí no digas la palabra con "G"-

-bien – _alejando la mano de midorikawa-_ entonces se más sensato y dime, que te gustaría de regalo…otro hijo, podemos hacer el interno y darle un hermano a masaki-

-ni por mucho que lo intentes no te daré un hijo, para mi masaki es el único y es como si te hubieran castrado-

-vaya gracias por el insulto-

-en fin ya que se eres un avaro, calculador y que no me darás nada dulces y no te daré un hijo y tampoco tendremos una mascota entonces solo quiero ir a casa-

-qué hay del hotel-

-si tanto quieres ve tú, yo me voy a casa, me la pase bien pero comienzo a cansarme-

-bien, ve a casa yo iré solo tal vez conozca a la amiga que tanto insiste mi hermana que conozca-

-vamos, te acompañe para que nadie se te acerque-

Que haría sin este celoso, llegamos al hotel, y desde la recepción fuimos al salón, llegar midorikawa abrió llevándose grata sorpresa, o cual lo hizo muy feliz podía verlo en su sonrisa, sus amigos y masaki estaba ahí que más querría, la fiesta siguió solo unas horas, para después terminar con un feliz midorikawa quien había recibido tantos regalos que no podía imaginarlos…

-gracias Hiroto-

-no me des las gracia a mí sino a masaki, él fue quien insistió en algo para ti-

-gracias a ambos por la sorpresa, una cita agradable con Hiroto y la fiesta sorpresa de masaki y hitomiko, gracias a ambos-

Él nos abraso a ambos mientras sonreía y derramaba algunas lágrimas, después con la ayuda de nagumo, suzuno y kazemaru lleve los regalos de midorikawa a casa, quien ahora tras un día agitado y emociónate para él, ahora dormía feliz junto a mi tras llegar a casa, mientras pueda verlo era lo único,….

-tú no me darás un regalo, que no sea "eso" solamente-

-realmente planeaba darte esto- _mostrándole una caja pequeña-_

-Hiroto, sabes lo que pienso de las argollas-

-deja de hablar y míralo, se lo que piensa por eso no es una-

El tomo el estuche y encontró una cadena que había visto semanas antes en el trabajo por una amiga quien le insinuó si tu amado te regalaba tan especial joyería es que te amaba más que nadie, él estaba tan feliz que se le olvido estaba dormido y se abraso a mi besándome….

-te amo Hiroto, gracias por uno de los mejores cumpleaños-

-feliz cumpleaños, mi-mido, para mi estar contigo es muy agradable más en un día tan importante para ti-

Me alegraba este día terminara bien y pudiera ver esa sonrisa que tanto amaba mientras dormía sobre mi pecho y lo abrazaba siendo lo más importante para mí, me alegra estés feliz, te amo.

* * *

 **Espero fuera del agrado, este fic para Ryuuji en su día.  
la fecha oficial la conseguí en FB pero no puedo poner la pagina, envíen MP  
si quieren saber de otros personajes y sus fechas.**

 **Matane!**


End file.
